There are many situations where it is necessary or highly desirable to be able to prevent fluids (such as water or chemicals) from flowing into areas where the fluids can cause damage. For example, in areas where there are swollen rivers resulting from heavy rains or spring run-off, it is often necessary to build earthen levees or to stack sandbags along the river banks in order to prevent the high water from damaging residential areas or valuable property. Then after the river level has gone down, the levees or sandbags can be removed.
Also, it is usually necessary or desirable to build berms or to stack sandbags around oil or chemical tanks to contain any chemicals which would be released in the event that the tanks would leak.
Building earthen levees, or filling and stacking sandbags, is very time-consuming and labor-intensive. Also, after the crisis has passed (i.e., after flood waters have receded or spilled chemicals have been removed) it is another time-consuming and labor-intensive task to remove the levees or sandbags.
There has not heretofore been provided a portable, easy-to-use, and effective fluid containment system having the advantages and features provided by the present invention.